Moving the Moon
by Babisko
Summary: Niles was forced to move to Forks, but what he finds there, might not be all that bad. Slash version of Twilight Edward/OC M/M Slash


**A/N: I have no idea why I wanted to write a story like this. Just a head's up, its slash, if you didn't see the warning in the summary.**

**Also, the stories kind of sort of going to go the path that Bella took in the story. Just a few tweaks here and there. Like how the main character is a guy. And Edward's gay. And there's no Bella. I like her too much to put her in a story where she doesn't get the guy.**

**I don't own Twilight or make a profit from my writings.**

**And some pieces of the story, mostly conversation, is taken out of the book.**

* * *

I rolled the window down, to get air into the hot car. It felt like I'd burn up, otherwise. It didn't help that I was wearing a hoodie and baggy pants. I had been warned against it, but I was too stubborn to listen. Apparently I might need the heavy clothes when I got to Forks, Washington.

I'd never been there before, but I knew a little bit about it. Mostly the small population, lack of sun and constant raining. My Aunt Lisa had called a while ago, to tell me about it. Just a heads up, I guess, since I didn't really have a choice to go down there.

Then again, it was better than staying here. I'd be able to get away from it all, and start a new life.

I wasn't sure how much I'd like living in a place that was wet all the time, considering I'd always lived in someplace sunny and warm. I could deal, though. I'd have to.

"You're going to call a lot, right Niles?" One of my friends- Maria- asked. She's agreed to drive me up to the airport. I wasn't going to get a big farewell, considering the main reason I was leaving also made some of my friends dislike me.

"Of course," I told her with a smile, assuring her that I actually would. We both knew that it was a lie though. We'd probably never see each other again after this. I never planned on coming back, if I could help it.

"You shouldn't have to do this," she grumbled, almost to herself, but she still wanted to make her opinion none.

"Duly noted." I replied, before stepping out of the car, grabbing my suitcase as I walked to the plane.

I turned around once to see Maria watching me, and I waved my goodbye. She gave me a small smile, and mouthed 'good luck.'

It was going to be a while before I made it to Forks. First, a flight from Phoenix to Seattle, and then up to Port Angeles. Someone was going to pick me up from there, to drive me the rest of the way. I wasn't sure how long it would take, but Lisa had told me that I'd be there before nighttime.

She was right though. I got to Port Angeles without a hitch, and quickly found her waiting for me as I went to claim my baggage.

We walked to the car in silence. I only had a suitcase with me, with everything that I managed to get before I left.

"Ready?" Was the first thing Lisa said to me after I shut the trunk, and sat in the passengers side. I nodded when she turned to look at me. Her mouth was pursed, but she kept quiet.

Fifteen minutes passed, and I was already beginning to get fidgety, from staying in one place and the uncomfortable silence. I remembered that there was something that I had to tell her.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place," I told her, really meaning it. If it wasn't for her, I wasn't sure where I'd go. I might have even ended up in the streets.

It was a bit awkward, considering I'd only met the woman a few times in my life. Lisa was the sister of my dad, and I wasn't sure how she found out about what was happening, but I was glad.

If Lisa had said anything while I was thinking, I didn't hear it. It must not have been important, since she didn't repeat herself when she noticed I wasn't listening. More minutes passed by, and I looked out the window to see the sky getting darker, and a few drops of rain splattered on the windshield.

"How've ya been?" Lisa asked, giving me a glance. I shrugged.

"I've been better." I answered, torn between hoping the conversation going to keep the awkwardness away, and hoping that it'd stop in case things when bad. "How'd you hear about it?"

I probably shouldn't have brought it up, considering it could end up ruining the conversation, depending on her answer and views, if she knew the whole story.

"Howard called bitching about how he had no son." I grimaced, playing it out in my mind. "Said he wasn't going to take care of some fag. No offense."

"None taken."

"But, that's my brother for you. Can't get his head out of his ass- you know the rest." She went on, driving with one hand as she gestured meaninglessly with the other. She'd told me this before, at least she didn't sugarcoat her words.

It was only a few weeks ago when she first called me. She had wanted to talk to my dad, but he had gone out for the night. It turned out that Lisa didn't think dad as a suitable parent figure. Said she didn't want me turning out bad, like I might have if I stayed there.

"I'm going to have to go to school up here?" I hoped that she said no. I wasn't planning on really doing anything with my life, and I didn't plan on going to college.

"Yep. Registered you already. You start tomorrow. Got you a way to get there too. I'm not paying for a bus, and I'll be working when you have to go." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"How?" She thought for a minute, before deciding I was talking about the car.

"Got a friend who didn't need the old junk heap anymore. Pretty old, but it runs alright."

"I hope you know I don't know anything about cars, right?" I told her, mechanics weren't my thing.

"Truck… and don't worry about it. Like I said, it runs pretty good." Pretty good. Wow, that makes me love it already. "You _do_ have your license, right?"

"Yeah. And thanks." At least it was something. And if it was free, all the better.

After that it was quiet again, awkward, like earlier.

Soon a town showed up in the distance, and I assumed it was Forks. It wasn't dark enough yet that I couldn't see all the green foliage layering everything outside the town. Much greener than what I was used to.

"Well, this is Forks," Lisa announced as we drove down one of the streets. She went down a road, and parked in the driveway of a quaint two story house.

"Nice place," I said as I looked around. No nearby neighbors, and it seemed that we were near the outside of town.

"Been in the family for a while." I turned to her as she told me about the rules of the house. She gave me directions to my room, told me that that bathroom right outside it was for mine, and that if I wanted something to eat then I'd have to make it for myself.

I got my suitcase out of the trunk, walking around the car to get to the front, only to be hit in the chest with something hard and jingly.

I caught the key ring as it fell, looking at it oddly. There were two keys. One I expected to be for the house, and the other…

It was then that I noticed the truck sitting just a few feet behind me. I was really not sure how I didn't notice at first, though I guessed I'd more ignored it than anything.

"This mine?" I called out to Lisa, watching as she turned around on her trip up the porch steps.

"Yep." She confirmed when she saw me pointing back at the big hulking… _thing_. When it didn't seem that I had anymore questions, Lisa walked inside, leaving me alone to inspect my new ride.

It was a rusty red color, with the paint peeling horribly. The bottom of it was almost caked with mud. All in all, it didn't seem all that bad. I was thinking it'd be some horrendous thing, with mismatched doors and hood, maybe a cracked windshield.

I looked inside, and in the back, to make sure it wasn't filled with beer bottles, or something that even remotely looked like blood. I sighed in relief when I found neither. The seat had a large rip on it, and the dashboard a crack, and the glove box wouldn't open. Still, I liked it, but I'd have to see how good it ran tomorrow, right then, I just wanted to sleep.

After picking up my suitcase, I walked inside the house, passing my Aunt in the kitchen. I found the stairs quickly and made my way up, turning in the direction Lisa had told me too, and found the room I was to be staying in.

There wasn't much in there, a twin sized bed, a dresser, and a desk with a computer that looked at least ten years old. The room smelt musty, but I could see that Lisa had at least tried to air out the room, having opened the window a crack. I was a little uneasy about opening or closing it further, thinking that the glass might just slid out if I touched it, or the frame break off. In the end, I left it as it was.

I set the case on the floor at the end of the bed. The sheets looked and smelled clean, much to my delight. At first, I thought the bed might break from my weight as I sat down on it, for it squeaked something horrendous, but it kept up.

I laid back in the bed, thinking about what would happen the next day. I never even asked Lisa about the school, and I hoped that she'd at least leave directions to where it was.

All I had to do was make sure I didn't label myself a freak, and I was sure the rest of the year would go smoothly. I think I might already fit in with my looks.

The pale skin, mostly. I never did get out much. It was sickly though. Just because I didn't get out _much_, didn't mean I didn't go out enough.

I was pretty small for the age of seventeen, with barely any muscle to speak of, and standing at a good 5'7". I had short, dark brown, almost black hair that liked to go everywhere, and light blue eyes. I never really thought about my appearance much.

I really wasn't the best at sports. After tripping and being smashed in the face, I deviated away from most contact sports, and even non contact. Most others thought so too, especially when they got a racquet flying at their head cause I can't keep a good grip.

Maybe if I just kept to myself, I wouldn't have to deal with it all. I could always check to see if Lisa would help me forge a doctor's note. It didn't seem like she'd really care what I did, and I was glad for that. So far, she hadn't been breathing down my neck, leaving me to myself. But then again, I hadn't been here all that long, and for all I knew, she could suddenly start watching my every move.

I just didn't do well with other people. I was never really out there, never had anything special about me, unless being gay was something. It got me attention, and not that kind that I'd have wanted if I wanted any at all, which I didn't. I was more than fine being by myself, but that didn't mean I didn't need _someone_ I could actually talk to. Maria was nice enough, and she accepted me, but it didn't seem like I could tell her _everything. _

It took a while, but I finally fell asleep, listening the pattering of rain get louder and louder, turning into a downpour. I could only hope it didn't keep up the whole night and day. If there was one thing I knew about cars, is that they didn't have as good traction when the road was slick, and I was sure that the tires on my new truck weren't in the best condition.

When I woke up, I was fairly pleased to see that the rain had stopped, but a thick fog covered the ground. I just hoped that the headlights worked alright.

At first I was wondering where Lisa had gone off to, having not seen her anywhere, before remembering her telling me that she'd be at work.

I went into the kitchen, to see what there was to eat. Then I remembered that I had school. My appetite went away, and I moved away from the refrigerator, where I had previously been looking through. My stomach would hate me for this later, but at the moment, it was too queasy to keep down anything I forced down my throat.

I was relieved when I looked at the table, to see a note, telling me how to get to the school, when it started, when I should leave to get there, and to lock the front door. I was almost surprised to see the 'be careful' at the bottom.

I went back upstairs, donning my hoodie and old sneakers, before making my way down, briefly looking for a pen incase I needed it for a class, but after finding none, I walked out, locking the door with the keys I had remembered to grab.

I froze the minute my foot stepped off the last porch step, right into a large puddle of water. There went having dry socks. I muttered a curse under my breath as I walked quickly to my truck, slamming my door as I sat behind the wheel.

The truck sputtered to life after I turned the key in the ignition, and I waited a moment, to see if it would die on me, but the old thing held on.

It didn't take me long to find the school, Lisa's directions being very precise. It was just off the highway, and was much smaller than the school I used to go to. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or not. With so many people in one place, no one noticed the kid that walked off to the side, out of everyone's way.

Having got there so early, there were still a few spots close to the school. I went by a building that had a sign confirming it was the office in front of it. Inside, it was bright and warm. There was a long counter that halved the room, and behind it sat chubby, red-haired woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked when she finally looked up.

"Yeah, I'm Niles Cedar," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I didn't put it past a town like this to not have an overly large rumor-mill. I mean, who better to talk about, then some stranger, coming to live with his Aunt under mysterious circumstances?

"Right," she nodded her head, looking down to shuffle through layers of documents. Soon she found the one she was looking for, for she held it to me. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She showed me more pieces of paper.

She talked me through my classes, informing me the best way to get to them, before handing me a slip for the teachers to sign, and telling me to hand it to her when school ended. Then she gave me a good smile, and told me she hoped I would like it here in Forks. I gave a small smile, trying to look as convincingly as I could.

When I walked back outside, even more students were beginning to arrive, and I was happy that I had gotten here early enough to find a good spot. Or I might have been looking for one for a while. I noticed that most of the vehicles here were old as well, nothing to flashy.

I tried memorizing the map as well as I could, now, not wanting to have to hold it out in front of me like an idiot on my way to the next class, bumping into everything on my way.

The place was crowded with teenagers, and I was glad that I didn't seem to stand out, though most other's wore more sensible looking outfits.

I walked around the cafeteria, and saw the building that held my first class of the day. I tried to quell the urge to run as I walked through the doors, crumbling the paper in my hand on accident.

The morning went by quicker than I thought it would, which was good. Out of the three classes, the only teacher that made me introduce myself was my trig teacher. I could tell already that I was going to hate his class more than any other, except maybe P.E.

After a while, I started recognizing a lot of faces. There was even a girl that insisted on boring me to death by never being quiet. She seemed to feel the need to inform me of all the going ons around the school, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to shut up.

I even let her drag me to a table in the cafeteria, and introduce me to several of her friends, whose names I forgot, just like the annoying one. It'd come back to me eventually, I thought.

As I was looking around the room, my eyes caught on a table at the far end, where five people sat. They didn't talk, didn't eat their untouched food, just stared off in one direction or another. It felt safe to look at them without being caught.

They looked nothing alike. Of the three boys, one was large, muscular, probably having worked quiet a lot with weights, and dark, curly hair. Another was leaner, not as bulky but still had muscles, along with honey blond hair. The last was lean as well, smaller than the other two, but not by much, with messy bronze-colored hair. He seemed younger than the other two, who looked as if they should have graduated by now, maybe even in college.

The girls were opposites. The tall one had the figure of model, and I was sure if I was straight, I'd be pining after her hard. She had hair that went down her back in a golden wave. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, though not sickly looking. Her hair was pitch black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

But yet, they looked exactly alike. Each one of them were a chalky pale, more so than the rest of the students living in this dreary town. Their eyes were dark, and had dark shadows under their eyes, almost like bruises, as if they were insomniac.

They were all beautiful, and I found it hard to look away.

I watched as the pixie girl rose with her tray, food uneaten, and walked away gracefully, dumping her tray, and walked out the back door. My eyes went back to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my last two classes, who's name I didn't care to know.

As she looked up to see who I meant, the boy I was sure was the youngest of the three turned to look at her, before his eyes flickered to mine, then away again.

I felt my cheeks flush when he caught me looking, not being quick enough turn my gaze elsewhere. It was almost as if she had called his name, and he had looked up to see who it was, yet not planning to answer.

The girl beside me giggled in embarrassment, looking away from the boy as I did. I was almost sure she had a crush on him.

"The biggest and the smallest, they're Emmett and Edward Cullen" I hoped she meant respectively, as there was no other way to point them out, by the way she talked. "The other two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that's gone is Alice Cullen. They all live Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said quietly, as if she was telling me some great secret.

I looked over at them again, noticing the smaller one, Edward, was finally doing something with his food, though it turned out to be him just tearing it apart. He really was quite beautiful. My eyes locked onto his mouth, which moved quickly, barely opened as he talked to the other three.

Jessica. That was the girl's name.

"They are…" I wasn't sure what to say, without sounding odd.

"Gorgeous?" Jessica filled in for me, giving me a knowing look. I shrugged, and she nodded, before leaning a little closer, as if to tell me some other secret. "Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper are _couples_. And they live _together_."

Well, I supposed something like that would cause a bit of a stir in a small town, but I didn't really see what mattered.

"The Cullens, they don't look related." I told her after she finally moved away.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen's really young, early thirties or something. They're all adopted. The hales are twins though. Foster children."

"They look a bit old for foster children."

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's pretty kind- taking in all those kids when they're so young."

" I guess…" Jessica admitted reluctantly, and it gave me the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added. It made me like her less and less, as she sounded as if was a bad thing.

"What about the other one. Edward. He's not with anyone?" I wasn't sure what brought me to ask the question. It could very well give people the wrong impression, even though it might actually be the right one. I looked over at him, to see him watching me, and I had to fight the flush coming to my face. He couldn't hear me from all the way over here, I reassured myself.

"He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed. It made me wonder if she'd been turned down by him.

There were other reasons why he could have turned her down, I thought. Of course, not the I'd like to think, that if he was gay. He really was beautiful.

I hid a smile, and glanced at Edward again. He'd turned his face away, but I could see the corner of his mouth uplifted, as if he were smiling, too.

It seemed that was the end of the conversation about the Cullens, as Jessica launched herself into talking about the school again.

I managed to keep from looking up at the family again, though I didn't stop thinking about them, one in particular. Exactly what I needed, a gay school boy crush on someone that was probably straight.

Soon lunch was over, and I prided myself in not looking up at them again.

A friend of Jessica's, I think her name was Angela, helped me to my next class. She seemed like a nice girl. Quiet and shy. I might get along with her well.

When we got to the Biology classroom, she went to go sit at one of the blacktopped tables, as I walked up to the teacher, handing him the slip that I had to have signed.

The teacher handed me a book and told me to sit in the only seat left open in the class, which turned out to be, when I finally looked up, right next to Edward.

I tried to keep my eyes off of him and the blush off my face as I walked down the aisle to the seat, not wanting to trip as I would have if I hadn't been watching the floor. Most of the kids had their things just thrown out wherever they cared to.

I spared him a glance, and flinched when I saw the look in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I couldn't help but think he was mad. His posture was stiff, and his hand clenched on his leg, tendons in his arm standing out.

My first thought went to that he really _did_ hear me in the cafeteria, the question about if he was with anyone, and put the pieces together. I'd heard about the homophobism in small towns, though not how extreme.

In any case, it helped my heart stop pounding as hard when I realized that he probably wanted nothing more than to pummel me.

I tried hard to pay attention to the class, but the man sitting next to me, completely rigid, was making it hard. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but his body was leaning away from my direction.

The bell rang, almost making me jump for I'd been giving him side glances, admiring his body. This was likely the only way I was ever going to.

Before I knew it, Edward had rose out of his seat and walked out the door quickly. I stared after him, wondering what I could have done to make him mad. There wasn't really a way for him to prove that I was gay if he really_ had_ heard anything in the cafeteria, which I doubted more and more by the minute.

I picked up my book, planning on stuffing it in the locker with the others, when I noticed someone had come up to me.

"You're Niles Cedar, right?" I turned to see a boy standing next to me. He wasn't that bad looking, either. Nothing compared to Edward, but not bad. His pale blond hair was gelled into orderly spikes, and had a friendly smile. "I'm Mike."

"Hi." I didn't remember seeing him in any of my earlier classes, so he might not have known that I didn't say much when people came up to me, as they had been all morning, introducing themselves.

"What class do you have next?" He asked, and I pulled my schedule out of my pocket.

"Gym." I wonder what my record of one-word answers were.

"I'm heading there too, you want me to show you the way?" I nodded after a second. I couldn't remember the way on the map. I wasn't even sure what I did with it.

He chatted away the rest of the way, and I listened in a little better than I had the girl. Even though the school was small, there had to be at least _one_ gay guy, right?

It wasn't that it thought that Mike was gay, I was just keeping my mind up to the possibilities. Besides, he was probably the nicest people I'd met today that actually continued to talk to me after introductions.

I'd never gone out with any of the girls at my old school, and it I only came out about a month before I left, so I'd never really got a chance to do anything. I wasn't really expecting to here, either.

I zoned back into whatever Mike was chatting about, and saw him turn to me as we entered the gym. "So what, did you do something to Edward? Stab him or whatever? I've never seen him act like that."

There went the idea that whatever was going on with Edward was usual.

"The guy I was sitting next to in Biology?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah, he looked like he pain or something."

"Don't know. I never even talked to him." I answered.

"Yeah, well, he's pretty weird." Mike said, raising his eyebrows, before pointing out where the Gym teacher was.

The Coach found me a uniform, but I got to stay on the bleachers. I wasn't too worried about changing with the guys. Just because I was gay didn't mean I was going to salivate over them when the undressed near me.

Soon the bell rang again, and I was filled with relief that the school day was finally over. All I had left to do here was return the slip, then I was home free.

It was still raining when I walked to the office, and I shivered from the cold. I was definitely not used to so much rain. When I finally got in to the nice, dry office, I almost turned around and left.

Edward Cullen stood there, arguing with the secretary about a change of class, from what I could tell. When I heard _which_ class, and how adamant he was about it, I got a little pissed. The Biology II class, and he wanted to change it to another time- any time. Even drop it, if he had to.

I stood there, sure that he hadn't noticed me yet, as I thought it over. He really couldn't be _that_ mad at me, could he? We hadn't even talked or anything.

It made me a little gleeful as I listened to his voice, a part of my mind telling me I was getting back at him by being attracted to him.

The door behind me opened, letting the wind in and ruffling my hair up more than it already was. The girl who came in slipped past me and set a paper on the desk, before she left again. My eyes weren't on her though.

They watched as Edward's back stiffened, before he slowly turned to glare at me. For a moment, I was a little afraid, as I noticed that, even though he was smaller than the other two at the cafeteria, he was still taller and broader than me. Thankfully, he turned back to the secretary.

"Never mind, then," he said, " I can see that's it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I couldn't help but think that he didn't seem all that thankful.

I don't know what brought me to do it, but after he walked past me, already at the door, I muttered "homophobic bastard," under my breath.

When he didn't stop, or say anything back, it made me more confused. Then logic went through my brain, there was no way that Edward could have heard what I said in the cafeteria, unless someone had told him. I didn't think Jessica even caught the oddness of the question, and either way, asking if another man was dating wouldn't label me gay. I was just being paranoid.

I walked up to the desk, mind still on what could be going on with the Cullen.

"How'd your first day go?" The secretary asked, after having seen the thoughtful look on my face.

"Good enough," I told her truthfully. I wasn't about to obsess over a man that hated me for no reason.

When I walked outside, my mood almost immediately dampened as a silver car flashed by, going through a puddle and drenching me in dirty water.

"Sorry!" I heard called out from the window, a small black head hanging out the window. Alice, I think her name was.

I had hoped to not get the truck too wet when I got in, originally having just a few splatters of rain on me. I could practically feel the water soaking into the seat when I finally got in, pulling my hoodie off for the first time that day.

I glared through the windshield the rest of the way home. Even the fact that the heater still worked did little to make me feel better.

* * *

**A/N: The next few chapters probably aren't going to go almost the exact same way as the book.**

**A question for those who read this and will continue reading. Would you like me to put warnings at the beginning of the chapter, if their's something sexual in it? Or should I keep it spoil free?**

**Also, I wrote this in my pro, but I only passed my English (literature) classes with pure luck. So, if you see a mistake, big or small, feel free to point it out in a review or something, since I'm going to be my own beta. Please and thanks.**


End file.
